Falling Stars
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Sebastian takes his future mate Ciel to see something truly beautiful. Before the Michaelis family expanded. Shortly after his butler broken. Nk flames please.


The night was still and the soft moonlight and twinkling stars were the only visible light source as Sebastian walked through the field, Ciel resting his head on his future mate's chest.

"Why exactly was it so important that we came out here?" Ciel asked.

"Look up at the sky my love, are the stars not magnificent?" The older demon replied.

"I've never been a star gazer, but I suppose of you like that sort of thing than yes."

A gentle breeze blew past them and Ciel lifted his head.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sebastian smirked.

"My dear, you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you?"

"I'm not really a fan of surprises though."

"This will be different, humor me." Ciel didn't respond, he was listening to Sebastian's heart contentedly. The steady beating was calming to the young demon."

"Ciel?" Sebastian called softly.

"What?"

"I simply wish to tell you that if I had never found you, I would never know this feeling. I don't know how it worked out in our favor exactly but from the moment i saw you, I knew."

"Knew what exactly?"

"That you are and always have been my and I were meant to meet, to love each other."

"You're just saying that." Ciel accused.

"No Ciel, I mean every word. As far as I can see, it has always been this way. I had no desire to have a mate before you and-"

"Really?'

"It's true yes. Now all I wish to do is hold on to you and give you my love until forever ends."

"I suppose I can understand to a point, before you, forever meant nothing to me, it was just a word, an empty promise."

"And now?"

"Now you're here, and when you say forever, I believe." Sebastian stopped and looked at his former master, he was surprised by the statement.

"Ciel, I'm happy you do because when I promised to love you forever, it was sincere, you are my everything. I cannot say that enough times."

"Charmer" Ciel muttered.

"I've only just begun to charm, we have arrived." Sebastian announced, putting Ciel down.

The young demon looked around and was surprised to find Cynna laying out a blanket and holding two glasses.

"Good evening masters, everything is prepared for you as per your request master Sebastian." The butler said with a bow.

"Excellent work as always. Ciel, please sit." Sebastian gestured to the blanket. Ciel hesitantly did as he was asked. After they filled the feeding settled themselves in close to each other, Sebastian pulled Ciel close.

"This isn't so bad I suppose. It's nice out tonight, I have you, dinner under the stars can be...interesting.

"It's almost time now."

"For what?" Sebastian glanced upward and smiled.

"If you would look up my love, you will see." Ciel looked and was amazed by the sifht that was above him.

"Falling stars' he said in awe.

"Yes, a shower of them, this particular event happens just once ever two hundred years or so. As you can imagine I've watched more times than I care to count, all the same it is beautiful, what better way to enjoy such things than with the one I pledged my eternal love to, with you here Ciel, it adds to the magnificence." Ciel was still staring as hundreds of stars flew across the night sky.

"Make a wish."

"What?"

"Is it not custom for humans to wish upon stars, and do they not say that to wish on a shooting star will guarentee that what you desire most comes true?"

"That's what they say, but that's meant for very small children." Ciel said.

"We shall see for ourselves." Sebastian closed his eyes as if to be silently wishing.

"This is nonsense, something Elizabeth would-"

"Please?"

"Fine." Ciel said, he wished for the only thing that would bring him happiness. After several minutes, the two demons opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"What did you wish for my Ciel?"

"You know if you tell your wish it won't come true."

"I would take that chance with mine if you would care to share yours."

"I wished that I could always have you, we would always love each other and be happy." Ciel took a sip from his glass.

"Then mine has already come true. I wished that you would always be at my side, for if I ever lost you, I would not have the strength to go on. However I did wish for one more thing." The older demon took the glasses at set them aside.

"What else did you want?" Sebastian leaned close.

"This." He whispered pressing his lips to Ciel's. They parted only a second before Sebastian wrapped an arm around his mate and laid him down on the blanket, Sebastian kissed him passionately as he leaned over him. Ciel closed his eyes allowing Sebastian to kiss him. Several minutes later they parted again, peering into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel declared.

"And I love you, never ever forget that."

A/n.I hope you enjoyed the short one shot. Thanks for reading. I don't own black butler, just Cynna.


End file.
